lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
PaRappa The Rapper Anime Lost Episode
PaRappa The Rapper Anime Lost Episode ''' Remember the anime on Fuji TV called PaRappa The Rapper, right? It's an anime based on the Parappa series. But there was one time, Fuji TV accidentally aired an episode that was NEVER supposed to be aired on TV. This episode alone scared the kids for life who watched this episode. Parents flooded Production I.G. with complaints that this episode scared their kids to death with all the content in it. Very few people remember it, and it never got to go on YouTube due to copyright reasons. If you managed to capture this episode when it aired, consider your self lucky. But whatever you do, don't post it on YouTube or your account will be suspended due to a copyright claim from Fuji TV, Production I.G. and Sony Computer Entertainment. Last night, I was playing Sonic R on my Sega Saturn in my room (I like how you footrace in the game), then I got bored and went on my computer. I found a file called "Parappa Anime Original Unaired Episode.zip" on 4shared. As you would expect, i was interested. I downloaded on 4shared. There were two files: a .txt file called "readme". i opened it. i said "This is an unreleased episode from PaRappa the Rapper, dated September 30, 2001. This originally planned to end the series. Watch at your own risk." I closed the .txt file and there was a movie file that went by the name of “ParappaTheRapperAnimeUnaired.avi”. I then double clicked the movie file as Windows Media Player popped up. At first, there was a minute of pure static. Then it cut to the intro, but something was wrong about it. The animation looked very rough, like it wasn't finished yet. The audio was also pitched down two octaves and was in g-major. So after the intro, of course, the name of the episode appeared. It had a black background and the text was bloody red. As you would expect, I was very shocked. But I thought at first that this was maybe just a morbid joke, seeing how this episode looked somewhat unfinished. It skipped the pre-title card thing. I snagged a screenshot of it, imported it to Paint.NET and saved it to my computer. I still have the file, called it "image40.png". So I finally got to see the episode. It starts out with PaRappa playing a video game or something. Then Katy Kat comes in and says "パラッパ?", then PaRappa says "私の人生はたれから抜け出す!" Katy Kat then says "良し！" and walks out of Parappa's room. She wants hang out with Paula Fox. Parappa went back to playing that video game. but Katy Kat came here to make funny sounds. Then, Parappa was very angry to get out now. But, Katy Kat was felling a little worried. Act one ended with the shot of Katy Kat. When act two started, Parappa was sitting on his bed, crying. The crying went on and on, it got more pained, and sounded more realistic, better acting than you would think possible. The animation started to decay even more as he cried, and you could hear murmuring in the background. The character could barely be made out, he was stretching and blurring, he looked like deformed shadows with random bright colors thrown on him. This sobbing went on for all of act two. Act three opened with Parappa still crying on his bed. he touch his eye and cried. He cried really loudy and super loud. Then, shows to the scene where he had soulless black eyes and he was in black and white. His mouth is completely gone. I snagged another screenshot of it, imported it to Paint.NET and saved it to my computer. I still have the file, called it "parappa.png". The picture scares the crap out of me. Screaming is heard in the background. the screen switchs to a man's dead body in the ground laying. Parappa hated Katy Kat. Act three ended with the shot of Parappa's killer. When act four started, Parappa is trying to kill Katy Kat with a shotgun and died. The final image was Parappa killing himself and lays in the bed, but all drawn in hyper realistic. Then the lost episode ends, with a black screen and text saying: "パラッパはパラッパタウンに身を殺した。シリーズは終わった。さようなら。" Then the credits roll, for some reason only listing: "脚本：櫻井宏明". I deleted the avi and txt files. I will NEVER experience something like that again. I had nightmares about this episode, sometimes I dreamt about the creepy Parappa picture. Sometimes I saw it at night when I'm tried to sleep, just out of the corner of my eye. It's always brief, but I always felt it watching me. However in 2013, I got to the page where i downloaded the episode, but It was gone. So, I was happy. '''Credited to DannyCity Category:Crappypasta Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Hyper-realistic Category:English Class Failure Category:Cliche Madness Category:Lost episudes Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki